


生理男子八乙女くん

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 關於八乙女樂突然發現自己是生理男子
Kudos: 18





	1. TRG的廁所危機

＜TRG的廁所危機＞

十龍之介發現廁所的地板上有一滴血。

昨天晚上睡前他記得還沒有這滴東西，龍之介盯著那滴暗紅色的東西看了一下子，是天還是樂受傷了？但是為什麼？被捲筒衛生紙的紙架刮到嗎？

龍之介的手指沿著紙架比較尖銳的邊緣滑來滑去，他不知道究竟發生什麼事情，只好總之把那滴血擦起來扔進馬桶裡沖掉。

龍之介使用完畢後走出廁所，天和樂都在客廳裡。

樂坐在地毯上，但龍記得他喜歡霸占一張長沙發，就像他總是坐在車子的最後排，佔據全部空間一樣。

九条天張著雙腿，彎曲身體，一隻手撐在臉頰上，俯視著坐在地上的八乙女樂。

龍之介敏銳地察覺到氣氛很奇怪，但是他們看起來又不像在吵架，究竟怎麼回事？

「龍。」天突然出聲說話。「這個人剛才要從沙發站起來的時候沒站好，就這樣摔到地上了。」

「樂！沒事吧？」龍之介小跑到樂的身邊蹲下來，像在照看小孩一樣，仔細地用眼睛掃描八乙女樂有沒有不舒服的地方。

「我沒事。」樂挪了一下身體，順便瞪了天一眼。

「你身體不舒服的時候還看起來像會咬人一樣。」九条天支著膝蓋起身。「沒差吧，今天又沒有工作，承認自己生病然後好好在床上躺著休息不就好了。」

「天說得對，樂你應該……」

「我就說我沒病，是要講幾次！」樂突然放大了音量，平常的他這樣的話真的挺吵的，要不是牆壁和門的隔音效果好，大概樓上樓下都要來按電鈴，還會在電梯裡被貼字條勸導放低音量了吧。

但今天的八乙女樂就像是雨天裡縮在紙箱中的可憐小狗一樣，自然捲的頭髮完全沒有整理，就這樣放著不管，整個人看起來憔悴不已，而且還很虛弱。

龍之介覺得哪裡不太對勁，但他又說不出來。每次樂用那種眼神仰視著（本來也就只有這個視角可供選擇）他的時候，就會讓他的心臟瞬間融化掉，而且會情不自禁想照顧他。

「不然我給你煮點吃的……」龍之介說到一半的時候，九条天突然發現了什麼。

「樂。」他用某種比平常還要低一點，異常有磁性的聲音說：「你是不是有什麼秘密瞞著我們。」

樂瞬間像憋氣一樣，他的臉頰鼓了起來，還往後縮了一下脖子。「我沒有。」

「你有。」

「絕對有。」

「……我、」樂又重新吸了一口氣。「我沒有。而且我要回房間了。」

他站了起來，匆匆往房間的方向走。但眼尖的九条天立刻發現了不對勁的地方，龍之介坐著的角度看不見，但是天很確定自己看見了樂彆彆扭扭地遮掩著什麼。

是褲子的後方，臀部的位置。

「樂。」天叫住了他的團員。「……你該不會是生理男子吧？」


	2. 突然覺醒的生理男子

＜突然覺醒的生理男子＞

八乙女樂，22歲，坦蕩蕩地活到了今天，突然來了生理期，所以只好跟團員撒了謊說自己沒事。

一開始感覺像在發燒，從凌晨一點的時候身體就不太對勁，但照鏡子看了一下，臉色好像沒有發燒的潮紅，就說服自己應該只是太累需要休息，睡醒應該就沒事了。

凌晨三點的時候被肚子痛弄醒，在床上翻來覆去睡不著，那種感覺像是有什麼要掉出身體一樣，一種從來沒有過的下墜疼痛讓他開始拿出手機搜尋相關的病因，腸胃、疼痛，這些關鍵字都打進去了，雖然覺得很不安，但似乎也還沒到不能忍耐的程度。

明天是休息日，那就早上再去看醫生好了，說不定到那個時候肚子痛就好了呢？以前也不是沒有這樣過，只要喝一點熱的東西或是吃腸胃藥就沒事了。

這麼想著的樂又睡了過去，再次醒來的時候外面才剛出太陽，他挪了一下雙腿，突然感覺腿間一片濕黏，有個鐵鏽的味道，聞起來就像血一樣，但又有一股難以言喻的腥味。

肚子好痛。

為什麼他在流血。

血到底從哪裡流出來的。

樂陷入了人生最大的混亂中。

他呆坐在床上，把腿張到最開，但又不敢真的張那麼開，就這樣愣愣地望著被血弄濕的灰色棉睡褲。

床單也同樣淪陷了，更下面的床鋪好像也逃不了這場浩劫。

「一般來說，男性的生理期初潮發生在18歲左右。但有九成以上的男性不會有生理期，剩下來的一成，經血有可能從陰莖、肛門，或會陰的縫隙流出。」

九条天拿著手機朗讀他搜尋到的內容。「但我們還不能確認你不是痔瘡破掉，樂。」

十龍之介慌亂地擋住了要站起來找九条天麻煩的八乙女樂。「天，我覺得樂現在身心很脆弱，他感覺會哭。」

「我不會哭。」八乙女樂氣得要命，他現在比較像會中風。

「……這上面還說。」龍之介湊近天手上的手機螢幕。

「父母親應該特別關注正值初潮的男孩（顯然作者以18歲的情況寫了這篇文章），確保他們的身心狀況穩定，對這些男孩來說，這就像是經歷了巨大的驚嚇，同時他們也必須認知到，在今後生理期將陪伴著他們，直到他們進入更年期。」

「我可以照顧我自己的身心狀況。」樂穿著他的髒褲子坐在一處木地板上。他現在的腦袋就跟他的頭髮一樣亂，首先他根本就不想讓他的父母親（尤其前者）知道這種事情，再者他也不想聯想任何跟更年期有關係的事情。

這段話好像在暗示他有……懷孕的能力。

龍之介拿走天的手機，湊到了樂的面前：「這上面還說那些男孩會否認自己需要幫助，他們的口頭禪很可能是，我可以照顧我自己的身心狀況。」

「我已經成年了！」八乙女樂再次強調，他現在就像是一隻被踩到尾巴的野貓。「而且這就像是一種病，只要去看醫生，吃個什麼藥就會好了。」

「你才不會好。」九条天走到了八乙女樂面前，他的一隻食指戳在樂的胸膛上，輕輕一推就可以讓樂往後倒。

「你就承認你就是來了生理期。」九条天說。「又沒什麼大不了的，我去幫你買衛生棉。」天想了想又說。「棉條也買。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 八乙女嘎哭是會陰有縫縫的類型 什麼時候突然出現的 他自己也不知道


	3. 生理男子還沒度過危機

在等天買生理用品回來的時間裡，樂坐在馬桶上，暖座開到最強，廁所門大大敞開著，正在看龍之介忙進忙出。

「我弄髒的我自己洗就好了啦。」他對著龍的方向喊。

「可是不現在就泡水的話……可能會洗不掉。」龍之介抱著染上血液的床單、被子和那兩件褲子以及內褲走到廁所前面。「沒什麼好害羞的，我也幫我弟洗過尿床的床單啊。」

「……誰在害羞啊，而且這兩件事情哪有一樣！」

樂在膝蓋上撐著頭，他現在真的……說實話肚子好痛，感覺就像是有什麼要掉出來一樣，他的腸、腸子？感覺又不對。總之那種感覺一直往下走，和想拉肚子的感覺就變得很像。

他張開雙腿，看了一眼馬桶水，上面滴滴答答都是他不知道從哪裡流出來的血，他覺得有點恐怖，就一直按沖水鍵。

過了好一陣子，傳來大門被開啟的聲音。

「我回來了。」

天把塑膠袋放到桌上，因為出門太急忙，他甚至連個口罩眼鏡之類的變裝都沒有，完全是以九条天的樣子站在生理用品區東挑西選。

雖然不時感覺不遠處傳來銳利的視線，可是也只能硬著頭皮繼續站在那裡。

天本來就知道生理用品這種東西，是依照流量等等，分成在不同場合（嗎）使用的。不然廣告就不會強調什麼絕對不會測漏、甚至把吸力（嗎）和幾公分都寫得清清楚楚了吧。

天稍微晃了一下，他本來期待可以看見生理男子的區域，不過生理用品區似乎完全以女性需求為主，其中衛生棉、護墊為大宗，也有棉條的蹤影，吸附尿液的墊子也放在同一區。

考量到使用場合，天先拿了一長條日用型（23公分、有翅膀的好像比較好，畢竟沒翅膀的也賣一樣的價格），又拿了夜用型（愈長愈好）。

不過……這些東西也太多了吧，到底應該怎麼選才好？

真的有需要的時候，天才驚覺身邊竟然沒有半個可以請教的人。理的話雖然是女生，但是和理的關係似乎也沒深入到可以問這種問題，感覺有點變態，好像不太妙。

他把RC通訊錄滑了一遍，最後能找到最可靠的選擇就只有小鳥遊紡了。可是紡沒有回他訊息，天等了大概五分鐘，就知道只能自己下決定了。

最後天也購入了棉條，先不論牌子，他其實買了架上各種尺寸的生理用品準備給八乙女樂試用，這種東西應該就跟試穿衣服一樣，不去嘗試就找到不自己究竟適合什麼。

不過即便他用心良苦，樂也不太領情。

「你過來，我看看血到底從哪裡流出來的，快點。」天坐在沙發上，對著樂拍拍自己的大腿。「快點啊？再繼續流下去萬一失血過多……」

「咿、」

在樂從喉嚨擠出驚叫聲的時候，常識人十龍之介抱著烘乾的褲子回來了。「應該不至於流那麼多血吧？」

「這很難說。」天很有耐心地又對馬桶上的樂招招手。「過來，乖孩子。」

「……我不是你養的狗！」

九条天嘆了一口氣。「好吧，那我過去。」他還順手拿了一面鏡子。天先讓樂站起來，強迫樂把腿打開，然後把那面鏡子往他雙腿中間塞進去，剛好可以反射出他的私處。

「啊啊啊──」

「你擋眼睛要幹嘛？龍！快把他的手抓住！」

「天你們擠在廁所我進不去啦──」

「……你什麼時候才要面對現實，你看，你這邊有一條縫。」

「……我沒有、」

「你就有。」天不知何時竟然把手探到了樂的會陰處，他也不在意被血弄到剛洗乾淨的手，就用兩根手指在那邊摸了一陣子。

樂不知道他在幹嘛，他這輩子還沒被別人這樣摸過那裡，他的腦中也不記得男人和男人之間的互動包含探索對方會陰的這種事情。因為太過震驚，他一動也不動，反而特別乖。

「天，樂到底怎麼了？」龍探頭過來問。

天皺了皺眉，他是很認真很嚴肅的在摸。「這裡……可以往裡面、」他的中指在柔軟的入口處轉了一圈。就在這個時候，天突然意識到自己正在摸的地方，是樂自己都不知道原來存在的奇妙體內器官。

他慌忙把手指抽出來，匆匆沖了下手，然後低著頭退出了廁所，沒有再看樂一眼。

「……我去拿剛才買的東西過來。」天低聲問。「你用棉條可以嗎？我問過藥妝店，他們說有發育出……那個的生理男子就可以用棉條。」

＊

──Brrrrrr……..Brrrrrr……….

副駕駛座的陸本來正在打遊戲，但他被一串震動聲吸引走了注意力。「經紀人，手機一直在震動哦！」

紡正在開車，她只能稍微瞥一眼隨身包包。「可以麻煩幫我看一下嗎？」

「好啊。」陸伸手進去撈了撈，那是紡的公事手機。「是天にぃ！」

紡稍稍偏過頭。「九条さん的話可能會是公事，啊一直在震，很急的樣子，不好意思，再麻煩幫我看一下內容……」

「嗯嗯！」陸說著就依照紡的指示解鎖手機，他自然而然地把天傳來的最後一條訊息唸給紡聽：「17公分的量少型衛生棉是不是等於17公分的量多型護墊？」

車內突然陷入一片沉默，就連本來在發牢騷的環跟傳教的凪也安靜了下來。

「欸？」陸乾巴巴地又再「欸？」了一次。

「嗯？」紡好像沒聽清楚。「嗯？」


	4. Chapter 4

九条天細心地從盒子裡取出導管式的棉條（仍有包裝），他把說明書翻來覆去看了好幾遍，說明書上刻意簡單化的女性器側面圖他也研究了很久，大致上知道是怎麼個作用法，他覺得如果八乙女樂不怕把東西塞進身體裡的話，試試看這個應該也不錯。

天把練習用的小盒子（那是買棉條送的附錄）拿來給樂看，樂一看就臉色發白，別開了眼睛。

「這是要放進哪裡？」

「放進你血流出來的地方。」

「……你又不知道那是哪裡。」樂很小聲地嘟囔。他皺著眉頭，氣色比一大早的時候好一點了，但還是很差。

「而且線斷掉了怎麼辦啊？」

「不會斷掉的吧，線是和本體纏在一起的。」

「那你倒是用給我看啊臭小鬼。」

「你要我用在哪裡？我又沒有你腿中間的那個東西。」

九条天一這麼說，八乙女樂就沉默了。他垂下眼睛，抓緊了自己被脫到膝蓋那邊的內褲，馬桶裡滴滴答答都是他流出來的血液，他的「不知道哪裡」還被九条天摸了，事到如今，難道他應該要祈禱自己其實是得了痔瘡嗎？

龍之介早就走進廚房煮起熱巧克力，他本來是要勸架的，但是今天的天，明顯脾氣比之前都還要好，不不，說天之前是脾氣不好，有點怪怪的。簡單的說，天今天似乎減少了反唇相譏的次數，而且好像變得更……心腸很好的樣子。

龍之介抓了一把小棉花糖，撒在巧克力上面，廁所那邊還在吵吵鬧鬧。

「……我又不是小孩子，龍你泡這個甜滋滋的東西幹嘛啦。」樂在馬桶上對著廚房大喊。

「你很吵！」天不耐煩地按住了太陽穴的位置。「整間廁所都你的聲音。」

他用膝蓋頂開樂的雙腿，將對方完全制服在馬桶上。誰能想到TOP IDOL裡面有兩個人現在正擠在廁所裡大眼瞪小眼？八乙女樂絕對不願意用棉條，所以折衷的方法，就是努力在他的內褲上貼衛生棉。

屁股好悶。

樂彆扭地坐到沙發上。

他現在不再是移動的混亂製造機了。而且桌上還有龍泡好的熱巧克力，喝下去雖然肚子還是很痛，可是至少胃滿溫暖的，害他愈來愈睏了。

這從頭到尾──樂打了個哈欠──絕對只是一場噩夢，等一下醒來以後，他的肚子不只不會痛，什麼生理期生理男子二度發育都和他一點關係也沒有。

雖然八乙女樂是這麼誠懇地希望，然而老天又和他開了另一場玩笑，他被自己感覺到濕濕的屁股嚇醒，往沙發一摸，又沾上了血。

「女人都可以控制自己的血會往哪裡流嗎？」八乙女樂撐著頭，眼神毫無希望與光彩地望著電視上的生理用品廣告。

「沒辦法吧。」龍之介說。「所以廣告才會特別強調，它很長，又很寬，翻身都不會漏啊。」

「是這樣嗎？可是我都沒看過弄髒褲子或裙子的人。」樂又悶悶不樂地繼續說。

天把棉條擠出來，又用指尖按回去。他反覆做這件事情好一陣子了，要不是龍之介和樂都知道天只是出於好奇心，他這樣子看起來還真的有點變態，因為太認真了。

「我在想，這會不會是體質遺傳？畢竟生理男子應該不是憑空出現的吧？什麼基因突變之類的……跟那個比起來，總覺得遺傳可能性比較高。」天突然這麼說。

「好像有點道理。」龍也坐直了。

「蛤？」樂反而貓起了背，一臉你在開什麼玩笑，直接趴倒在桌子上。「如果是體質遺傳的話，你們的媽媽也都有生理期吧，你們就為什麼沒有被遺傳到啊！」

「誰在跟你說媽媽的事情，八乙女二世。」

龍這時候才恍然大悟：「天你的意思是……」

他們三個人面面相覷，想起了那個總是穿著白褲子的八乙女社長，社長會是……會是生理男子嗎？

＊

然而即便三個人抱著滿腹的疑惑，就連八乙女樂也不禁懷疑起自己的親生老爸（思及他們從很久以前就沒有一起洗過澡泡過溫泉）到底是不是生理男子，如果真的是這樣被遺傳來的，他絕對要好好追根究柢問清楚。

但是這三個人，沒有一個敢對八乙女社長提出這個問題。到最後，八乙女樂只是摸摸鼻子，總而言之安排了一場體檢，最後檢查出來的結果，他真的是生理男子，還是裡面最稀少的那一種。

──在會陰處有一道陰裂，裡面有他才剛發育成熟的受孕器官。

樂對著醫生講解的那張圖張了張嘴，又緩緩闔上。他有很多問題想問，包含自己以後的人生會發生什麼改變、他證件上面的性別還可以寫成男性嗎？他這樣到底要去上哪一種廁所才好？他到底是誰？他又是從哪裡來的？

醫生在開始和病患討論哲學問題以前，先用統計的數字說服這些慌亂的患者──他們雖然稀少，但絕非罕見。

無論如何，身為一個有生理期的男性，一點都不奇怪，而且這早在出生的時候，就決定會是這種體質了。

早在出生的時候……

樂愈想愈不對勁，但他按捺住想從他老爸那邊一探究竟的心情，拖著沉重的步伐回到家裡吞了一顆止痛藥才終於可以躺好休息。

這時天坐在單人沙發裡，一臉嚴肅地盯著手機看，手指不停移動，像在傳訊息的樣子。

「誰？」樂懶懶地問他。「你可不可以把手機提示音關掉啦。」

「噓！」天頭也不抬地繼續傳訊息。

「傳訊息幹嘛噓人啊，又聽不到我說話的聲音。」

「哈哈哈，天已經這樣持續一個小時了。」龍也突然被瞪了一眼。「半、半個小時而已，我說錯了！」

「……為什麼。」九条天這時候才好像放棄了一樣，他雙腿岔開，雙手撐在膝蓋上面，一副頹喪的樣子。「為什麼陸會以為我有女朋友，另外六個人和他們經紀人還都傳訊息來慰問我……」


End file.
